Se que volverá
by Luneth Gray
Summary: ¿Sabes? Tenemos una tendencia natural a llenar espacios vacíos y no solo me refiero a los crucigramas, sino que me gusta creer que también a los espacios que la vida nos hace al momento en que nos hacemos camino por este mundo… / ONESHOT /


**Lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, solo a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling! ^^**

**Solo un pequeño oneshot que escribí en una hora, para salir de la rutina ^^**

* * *

_**~Me vendría bien otro cigarrillo~ **_dije al Bar tender mientras Ginny me miraba sorprendida… _**~Pero no te preocupes Ginny no soy adicta aun~**_

* * *

Seguro, yo nunca había sido de esas que acostumbran a fumar y tomar, pero desde hace ya, 6 meses, se estaba volviendo un habito que empezaba a odiar…

Demasiados tragos hubo esa noche, demasiadas ansias de ser feliz. Ese mismo día fatal, por la mañana, con la misma rutina estúpida de todos los días , siempre había odiado las rutinas y ahora estaba sumida en esta vida, después de años de gloria, todo volvió a ser "normal", esa mañana en un café, llenando un crucigrama, como todos los días… un rubio se acercó a mi mesa… por un primer momento no pude creerlo, pero después de todo si estaba pasando…

_**~¿Puedo sentarme?~**_

_**~Nadie te lo esta impidiendo~**_

_**~Wow! Como siempre tan a la defensiva, vamos Granger han pasado seis años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos~**_dijo con su sonrisa torcida de siempre

**~¿Y que quieres que diga? ¿Claro que si Draco, toma asiento por favor?~** dije con sarcasmo

_**~Bueno muchas gracias por invitarme**_ estúpido hurón, no había cambiado en nada…

Hice una mueca, tome el profeta y me dispuse a irme, cuando el habló de nuevo…

_**~Vamos Hermione, ya no quiero jugar el juego de hace tantos años… ya hemos crecido lo suficiente para esto ¿no crees?~**_

Suspiré algo molesta y derrotada _**~¿Qué quieres?~**_simplemente esa mañana era horrible

_**~Nada…~**_

_**~¿Acaso no deberías de estar trabajando o algo por el estilo?~**_

_**~¿Qué tal tu relación con Ron?~**_

_**~¿Y a ti que te importa?~**_dije muy molesta… definitivamente, la relación con Ron había sido un error, ambos acordamos que era mejor seguir como amigos, después de tanto tiempo, nuestro amor era mas de hermanos, que de pareja… pero si el quería jugar este juego… yo podía jugarlo mejor…

_**~¿Qué tal Astoria y Scorpius?~**_

_**~Scorpius, es un gran niño… su madre… bueno es su madre~**_

Esperen… "su madre" … seguramente tenia problemas con ella y por mas que quisiera hacer miserable su vida a partir de eso …habían dos problemas, ya estaba lo suficientemente adulta para tratarlo así y además, tenia que trabajar…

_**~Debo irme, algunos si tenemos trabajos reales~**_

_**~Dime que no odias tu rutina~**_

Me paré en seco y lo miré …

_**~Mi vida no tiene rutina~**_ se rio, ni yo podía creerme eso…

_**~Bien, entonces nos vemos en "Paradise City" a las 9:00 pm"~**_

_**~Si claro~**_dije sarcásticamente, como si fuera a salir a algún lugar con el… peor a un bar muggle … estaba loco …

* * *

Si demasiados tragos hubo esa noche, no sé cuando fue que decidí ir… pero por alguna razón, estaba en la barra del bar, tomando un escoses… esperando que Malfoy apareciera con alguna broma o algo así… pero en momento en que entró al bar, supe que no era una broma… su cara, dibujada de amargura…

Se sentó junto a mi, pidió un whisky y me miró…

_**~Pensé que no vendrías… te veías tan segura cuando me rechazaste hoy en la mañana~**_

_**~¿Qué quieres Malfoy?~**_

_**~Sabes la curiosidad mató al gato~ **_se rio_**~nada, no quiero nada en especial~**_

_**~Bien, entonces ¿Por qué querías que viniera?~**_

_**~¿Eres feliz?~**_

_**~Claro que si, tengo un gran trabajo, una casa y buenos amigos~**_

Se rio de nuevo… ¿Qué era tan chistoso?...

_**~No creo que seas feliz… nadie lo es… sino no estarías acá~**_

Touché… estuvimos en silencio mientras terminaba mi 4 trago y el su tercero…

_**~Granger…~**_

_**~¿Hmmm?~**_

_**~Estás muy linda esta noche~**_

_**~¿Y?~**_

_**~Contigo nunca se puede quedar bien~**_

_**~Y eso ¿Qué importa? No es como que me estuvieras conquistando o algo por el estilo~**_

_**~¿Quién dice que no?~**_

Lo miré asustada y luego comprendí que era una broma… sonreí y de la nada… el me estaba besando… me costó un momento asimilarlo, sus labios sabían a whisky con menta… era un sabor divertido, mi cerebro estaba algo lento debido al licor… pero aun así, me separé, eso no era correcto…

_**~¿Qué diablos fue eso?~**_

_**~No amo a Astoria~**_

_**~¿Y yo soy tu remplazo?~**_ dije mirando mi trago como si fuera el misterio mas grade del mundo

_**~No…~**_

_**~¿Para eso me buscaste? ¿para escapar de la rutina?~**_

_**~Yo no te busqué… simplemente te encontré~ **_hubo un momento de silencio … _**~¿Eres feliz? no tienes a nadie en tu vida, es decir… no tienes pareja… ¿eres feliz así?~**_

_**~Supongo, simplemente hay veces que me siento sola~ **_**odiaba el alcohol, me hacia ver la realidad…**

_**Salgamos de la rutina, solo por esta noche~**_

_**~¿A que te refieres?~**_

Sonrió, se acercó y empezó a besarme de nuevo… puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…

_**~Esta bien~**_susurré con mi ultima neurona de razonamiento despierta… recuerdo que fuimos a un hotel de carretera… lo siguiente ya no quiero ni recordarlo… eso era casi todas las noches, durante seis meses, fui su muñequita de sexo y el mi intento de felicidad

* * *

Demasiados tragos esta noche y te extraño, como si hubieras sido mio … recuerdo tu palabras… aun suenan como un trueno en mi cabeza aunque tu casi no dijeras nada… miro al cielo por la ventana, un manto gris cubriendo las nubes, que bien … por que un cielo despejado, simplemente me haría sentir peor…

Simplemente te levantaste y dijiste que no volvería nunca mas, que tu problema con Astoria se había arreglado… te vas, te llevas mi " felicidad" contigo, pero se que volverás pronto.

Quien sabe, quizá después de todo, tu sea el indicado, pero solo Merlín sabe si es así… nunca te costó mantenerme satisfecha, todas las porquerías que me hiciste creer, "que me necesitabas, que me extrañabas"… este estúpido corazón me hizo creer que era verdad, pero te marchas y mientras te marchabas las lagrimas empezaron a salir… y talves parezca ingenua, llorando mientras te vas, como una niñita con el corazón roto… pero sé que estas muescas de dolor que muestro mientras me arrancas el corazón, no me van a matar…

_**~Sabes Hermione, tu horóscopo decía que un ángel te haría sonreír hoy~**_

_**~Bien, pero quien necesita ángeles de todas formas~**_

_**~Hermione… debería de ser yo la que se tendría que estar emborrachando, no tu … tu no eres así~**_

_**~Sabes Ginny, estaré bien, simplemente no hoy… algún día, estaré bien, solo desería que él no se hubiera ido~**_

Ginny me miró en silencio sin saber que decir…

_**~Si, sé que esta no soy yo… pero estaré bien, cuando lo olvide, pronto, sin él~ **_suspiré_**Volverá, lo sé… pero ya no seré la misma… sé que lo superaré … no me preguntes como … pero por el momento …~ **_miré al bar tender **~me vendría bien otro cigarrillo~**

* * *

~¿Sabes? Tenemos una tendencia natural a llenar espacios vacíos y no solo me refiero a los crucigramas, sino que me gusta creer que también a los espacios que la vida nos hace al momento en que nos hacemos camino por este mundo…~

~Hermione Granger

* * *

~LobitaAlfa

**Reviews**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
